Love Like This
by randomperson005
Summary: Emilie Curtis and Dallas Winston's love is like a roller coaster. One minute it's great, the next someone is halfway out the door. But what happens when someone must face sure death? Rating may change.
1. Preface: Willing to Sacrifice

**Willing to Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, Love Like This, or the preface from Twilight.**

**Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think! I will update quickly depending on how many reviews I get! DALLY AND JOHNNY ARE ALIVE!** **The story is from Emmie's POV unless I say otherwise.**

**OC: My OC is Emilie (Emmie) Curtis. She is Soda's twin sister, but Soda is 11 minutes older.**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the killer, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in place of someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I had never loved Dallas, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When like offers you something so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to and end.

The killer smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to murder me.

**Review, please! Who do you think the killer should be? I don't have that part planned yet.**


	2. Cool Back In High School

**Cool Back in High School**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or the song Love Like This.**

**Author's Note: This is the second time I updated this story today, but I like where this is going. This story is going to have almost 50 chapters, so bear with me!**

"Emmie, wake up and get your ass out of bed! You only have one more day of school left!" Darry yelled.

"_Yeah, one day to many,"_ I thought, not getting out of bed. I guess I dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor tangled up in the blankets. I looked up and saw Two-Bit laughing hysterically five feet away from me.

"Two-Bit I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I got up off the floor. He actually had the common sense to run from me.

I was running down the hall chasing Two-Bit , when suddenly the bathroom door flew open right in front of me and hit me in the face, knocking me over. I held my face, and my nose started gushing out blood. My dear twin was just standing there staring at me.

"Dammit Soda, why do you always have to open the door as hard as you can? Go get me a paper towel please," I said. He ran into the kitchen came back with the towel in his hand.

"Sorry Emmie, I didn't know you were awake yet," he said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're cute when you're mad," he answered. I laughed and went into the living room. I saw Two-Bit standing near the couch, so I ran over and tackled him. I twisted his arm far behind his back.

"Holler uncle!" I yelled.

"Never!" he yelled, as he untwisted his arm and flipped us over so he was on top of me, then he started tickling me.

"Stop!" I said in between laughs.

"Say uncle!" he said.

"Fine, uncle!" I yelled. I went into my room to get dressed for school. About fifteen minutes later I came out of my room to see Steve and Soda wrestling in the middle of the living room, while Two-Bit was sitting right next to them eating chocolate cake and drinking beer while watching Mickey Mouse. I had to laugh at that.

"Emmie, Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, you guys need to get to school!" Darry yelled. Johnny, Pony, Two-Bit, and I got into Two-Bit's death-mobile while Steve, Soda, and Darry all got in Darry's truck.

"You ready for summer, Emmie?" Two-Bit asked.

"Of coarse, who wouldn't be?" I asked. I tried to hide it, but I was really bummed that Dally would still be in jail when summer started.

"Pony," Two-Bit said, laughing. Pony just glared at him.

We got to school in about five minutes, thanks to Two-Bit's "reckless driving." We got lucky enough to get there in time to be able to get to class right when the bell rang. I was fortunate enough to have my first period class with Two-Bit and Johnny.

"Emilie, Keith, Johnny, you three need to get here earlier next year," Mr. Miller complained.

"Just be glad I'm even here, Mr.," Two-Bit said while looking him dead in the eye.

"Just take your seat, Mr. Mathews," Mr. Miller said.

That turned out to feel like the longest class ever. All the other classes were just as boring. It felt like three lifetimes had passed. I was so happy when the lunch bell finally rang. I met up with Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy on the way to the cafeteria. The four of us went over to get our lunch, and sat down at our usual table where Curly Shepard and two other guys from the Shepard gang also sat.

We were halfway through lunch, when a cold liquid splashed all over me. I turned around to see no other than Mr. Super Soc himself, Bob Sheldon smirking at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Two-Bit yelled as he got up from the table, but I stopped him.

"We'll get him back later," I said.

After ten minutes, lunch was finally over, and I only had two more classes left in the day.

I looked up at the clock. 3:28. Only two more minutes of school left until summer! I tried not to think about it. It seemed like and hour before I looked up at the clock again.

3:29, the clock read. How the hell? This day needs to be over already. I waited anxiously.

DING DING DING! Finally! Summer is here! I met Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy outside.

"Emmie, I'll be back, I got some "business" to take care of," Two-Bit said, grinning.

"Come on, Two-Bit, don't do anything stupid!" I said, but he kept on walking.

Two-Bit came back about three minutes later. I didn't even bother to ask what he did. We all got in Two-Bit's car and drove to the DX.

I burst through the door of the store, and the first person I saw was…

**Who do you think Emmie saw? You'll find out next chapter! But you have to review!**


	3. The One That Knows Me

**The One That Knows Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or the song Love Like This**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update faster, I was on a camping trip, but here it is!**

I burst through the door of the store, and the first person I saw was…

Sylvia, and she was flirting with Soda. My twin looked very uncomfortable, so I decided to go help him out.

"Hey Sylvia, aren't you going out with Tim Shepard?" I asked.

"'Yeah, so what," she replied, glaring.

"And you do know that if Tim finds out about this, he will beat the shit out of Soda, right?" I asked, glaring back.

"Yeah," she said.

"Good, because if Tim does find out, you're gonna end up just like Soda."

"Oh, like I'm scared of you, Curtis," she said, then left the store.

"She better be damn glad you weren't Ponyboy," I said.

"Well, my shift ends in a few minutes, but you can go home now if you want." Soda said.

"Okay, bye," I said, hugging by twin.

We all got in Two-Bit's car and headed to my house.

We got home and, surprisingly, Darry was home.

"What's up, Darry?" I asked

"The boss's anniversary is today, so I only had to work half the day," he replied.

"Oh, okay. What do you want me to make for dinner?" I asked.

"There's some spaghetti in the pantry, you can cook that if you want."

"Okay, it'll be ready in about 30 minutes," I said. Then Darry went to take a shower and the other boys that were here went to the lot.

We ate dinner, then Pony went to bed, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve went home, I decided to go for a walk.

When I got back home, Soda was asleep on the couch, and Darry was sitting in his chair watching the news. When the door shut, it woke up Soda.

Soda just laid there, so I said, "Soda, you look tired, why don't you go to bed?"

"When I want my little sister to tell me what to do I'll ask, okay?" Soda said jokingly.

"Soda, you're only 11 minutes older than me."

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." Soda said.

"He thinks he's so funny," I told Darry.

"You'd better go to bed, too, Emmie, it's one in the morning."

"Okay, night Darry," I went to my room and fell asleep instantly

I woke up early the next morning. I went to the kitchen and started making pancakes and chocolate cake, when I heard the front door open. Someone walked into the kitchen, so I turned to see who it was.

"DALLY!" I shrieked, and hugged him.

"Umm, hi Emmie," he said.

"When did you get out?"

"Yesterday."

"And you didn't come see me then, why?"

"I thought I would surprise you on the first day of summer break."

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically.

I smelled smoke, so I turned to see the pancakes on fire, and the alarm started going off.

"Dally, go get Darry!" I yelled.

"I'm already here," Darry said, holding a fire extinguisher. He shot at the pancakes, and the small fire went out.

"Thanks, Darry," I said, and went into the living room to sit with Dally.

"What the hell was that? It was so annoying!" Soda mumbled as he walked into the living room. "Hey Dally." Soda said. Dally nodded towards Soda.

"What the heck was that? It was loud and obnoxious, and… just like Emmie." Pony said.

"I'm right here Pony," I said.

"Yeah, I see you sitting over there by Dally."

"That's not unusual in any way?" I asked.

"No, not really," Pony replied, then it hit him, "Dallas Winston! Dally! You're back!"

"Took ya long enough to realize it, man," Dally said.

"Hey, Pony, you're blonde!" I screamed.

"Soda, I always knew your twin was a genius," Pony said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Pony," I said as I threw a pillow from the couch at him. He dodged it, and it hit Two-Bit in the back of the head.

"Who threw that?" Two-Bit asked, turning around.

"Me," I squeaked. Two-Bit sure can look pretty scary when he pretended to be mad.

Two-Bit threw the pillow at me, but it hit Dally, who was now looking very pissed.

Dally was about to yell at us, when someone snuck up behind me and yelled, "PILLOW FIGHT!" I turned to see Soda holding a pillow in his hand, and he hit me with it. I ripped the pillow out of his hands and hit him with it.

There were random pillows flying everywhere. Everyone joined in. Everyone except Darry, that is. He was trying to calm everyone down. After about an hour of a chaotic pillow fight, everyone quieted down.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, anyone want to come with me?" I announced.

"I will," Johnny said.

"Okay, let's go."

We were almost to the lot when Johnny spotted the gold mustang following us.

**Review! I will update fast, depending on how many reviews I get.**


End file.
